


妒火中烧

by margueritetanikawa



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margueritetanikawa/pseuds/margueritetanikawa





	妒火中烧

找房子、签合同、收拾东西、搬家，折腾了小一个月才妥当。今天也是自来也和大蛇丸交往以来第一次住在一起。  
从中午开始，大蛇丸的手机就接到自来也的色情短信。晚上吃完饭，大蛇丸刷碗的时候，自来也像章鱼似的从后面抱住他，用已经有些硬起来的阴茎隔着裤子在他屁股上蹭。  
“要不今天你刷？”大蛇丸把粘着泡沫的碗作势递过去。  
“我去洗澡，”难得今天大蛇丸主动要求刷碗，机会当然要让给他。自来也要充分利用现在的时间，“在床上等你！”  
“刚吃完饭就做，也不怕吐出来……”  
虽然这样说，但大蛇丸收拾完厨房还是去洗澡了。  
洗澡、泡澡、吹头发、扎头发，花了不少时间，大蛇丸想自来也会不会已经急得上蹿下跳了。可当他来到二楼卧室的时候，他发现自来也下身裹着个浴巾，正坐在床上一脸严肃地看书。  
“这么好学，你是要考东大吗？”大蛇丸调侃着走过去，可走近了才发现自来也捧着的不是书而是相册。  
“这个人，”见大蛇丸过来了，自来也用手指戳着照片上的人，“你跟他交往了多久？”  
“五年啊。”  
“记得真清楚，想都不用想啊。”  
自来也的阴阳怪气让大蛇丸意识到自己落到了圈套里。  
“呃……”  
“行了，别想借口了，”自来也看大蛇丸挠头的样子就想笑，“你们还联系吗？”  
“没有啊。”  
“你们上过床吗？”  
“干什么？”大蛇丸一头雾水同时警惕起来。  
“他是不是也这样亲你？”自来也推倒大蛇丸，亲吻他的脖子。  
自来也呼出的热气还有被舔舐时的酥麻让大蛇丸倏地从脚到头起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他不自主地喘息起来，下体也渐渐变得火热起来。  
自来也再接再厉，他顺着大蛇丸的喉结一路吻到胸前。乳头一直是大蛇丸敏感的地方，自来也伸出舌头快速地拨弄，然后用牙轻轻扯咬，同时舌头扫过乳尖。  
“嗯……”大蛇丸闭上眼睛，好像有一股电流，从乳头流到小腹和阴茎。随着自来也的舔弄，他的后穴也开始一下一下地收缩起来。  
自来也一边吸着大蛇丸的乳尖，一边将右手伸向他的后穴，那里已经有点湿了。他停了下来，够到床头柜的润滑剂。  
大蛇丸因为突然的停止而不满地踹了自来也一脚。  
“就这么想要？”自来也中指沾满润滑剂，故意在他面前晃来晃去。  
“快点儿！”大蛇丸攥住自来也的手腕，打开自己的双腿。  
伴随着手指的渐渐插入，刚才还有精神说话的大蛇丸舒服得眯起眼睛深吸一口气，无处安放的双手搂住自来也的脖子，感受来自后穴的轻柔按摩以及自来也继续对乳尖的攻击。  
“嗯……嗯……”手指越来越快的抽插，大蛇丸的呻吟声也变得越来越大。  
“摸这里。”自来也被大蛇丸的呻吟挑逗得有些把持不住，他拉过大蛇丸的手握在自己涨得开始微微跳动的阴茎上。  
大蛇丸只感觉得到前列腺被手指按摩的快感，握住自来也阴茎的手无意识地收紧，随着手指活动的频率上下撸起来。就算他喘息着用身体去迎合，也远远不够，他想要更快的更粗壮的更坚硬的。  
“操我……”  
大蛇丸淫荡的样子让自来也差点儿射出来，他咬紧牙忍住从大蛇丸手里退出来，飞快地跪进大蛇丸已经迫不及待大张的双腿之间，一个挺腰把阴茎插进他的后穴。一瞬间自来也爽得全身毛孔都要炸开，尤其是看到大蛇丸被插得泪流满面更是淫心大涨，抓住他的腰干起来。  
大蛇丸被顶得七荤八素理智全无，他也顾不上房子的隔音好不好，浪叫个不停，床头柜随着整张床的晃动也有规律地咣当作响。  
“舒服吗……”  
“舒服……快点儿……快点儿……”大蛇丸用双腿死死锁住自来也，生怕他使坏突然退出来。  
“你老公厉害吗？”自来也憋住要射出来的感觉，也放慢了抽插的速度。  
“厉害……”  
“我跟你前男友谁干得你更爽？”  
“嗯？”正想因为自来也干得不够卖力而发脾气，大蛇丸突然被这个问题从淫欲里惊醒，还没褪去的快感让他喘息着问，“你说什么？”  
“你跟那个前男友上过床吧？”自来也还保持着做爱的姿势，眼里却流露出嫉妒。他忍不住想象大蛇丸当初是不是也像今天这样被操得大声求饶，这么色情的表情让别的男人看到过，一想他就生气。  
“你这是……”大蛇丸想笑，但他被自来也眼里要喷出的怒火惊住。  
明明是享受做爱的快乐，怎么没两分钟就变成了审讯。好不容易快要到达的高潮，硬是被自来也这幼稚至极的忌妒逼得几乎降到冰点。大蛇丸的不满越来越强烈。  
“我倒要问你，你跟多少个女人上过床！”  
“这……”自来也嚣张的气焰突然萎缩成了被猫咪吓得躲在墙角的小老鼠。  
“她们也是这样跟你做爱的吗！”大蛇丸使出全身的力气将自来也仰面推倒在床上，趁他还没反应过来的时候，扶着自来也还硬着的阴茎一屁股坐了下去。  
“呃……”大蛇丸的主动刺激得自来也性欲大涨，脑子里前男友的事只消一眨眼就烟消云散。  
骑乘的姿势让阴茎更清晰地戳到前列腺上，大蛇丸自己掌控着速度和角度，他先是感觉体内的这一点很酸，然后是一种说不出来的爽，小腹和阴茎开始不受控制地微微抽搐，一股火热从身体里流窜出来，烧得他脸发烫。  
自来也仰视着大蛇丸，大蛇丸全身的重量都压在他阴茎和胯骨上，先不说吸得紧紧的直肠，光是看大蛇丸的婆娑泪眼和嗯啊叫床的样子就让他兴奋不已。他抓住大蛇丸的屁股，大把大把地揉捏，全力挺进，顶得大蛇丸叫得更大声。  
后来两个人又用各种姿势认真地做了快一个小时，谁都没再提起对方的情史。  
却不代表谁都不在意。  
fin


End file.
